William Munroe (1624 - 1718)
Biography William Munroe was born on 10 Oct 1624 in Inverness, Inverness, Scotland Robert Munro (1590 - 1633) and died on 27 Jan 1718 in Lexington, Middlesex County, Massachusetts, North America. He is buried in Old Burying Ground in Lexington, Middlesex County, Massachusetts, USA. He arrived in 1651 in Lexington, Middlesex County, Massachusetts, North America as an indentured servant from after fighting and being captured on 3 Sep 1651 in the Battle of Worcester of the Wars of the Three Kingdoms. He became a freeman on 18 Apr 1690 in Massachusetts, North America. He was elected a Selectmen He married first in 1665 in North America to Martha George (c.1634 - 1672) and had four children. He married second in 1673 in New England to Mary Ball (1651 - 1692) and had ten children. Lineage Ocaann, Prince of Fermonach (c.935 - ) Donald Munroe (990 - 1039) George Munroe (c.1025 - 1101) Hugh Munroe (1050 - 1126) m. Lady Unknown MacDonald ( - ) Robert Munroe (1110 - 1164) m. Agness MacDonald ( - ) Donald Munroe (1135 - 1195) m. Demoravia Unknown ( - ) Robert Munroe (1175 - 1239) m. Freskyn Unknown ( - ) George Munroe, 5th Baron of Foulis (1200 - 1282) m Katherine Stewart (1229 - ) Robert Munroe, 6th Baron of Foulis (c.1261 - 1323) m. Lady Anne Unknown (1254 - ) George Munroe (1305 - 1333) m. Lady Euphame Ross (1305 - 1334) Robert Munroe (1320 - 1369) m. Lady Jean Ross (1329 - 1366) Hugh Munroe (1352 - 1425) m. Isabel Keith (c.1371 - c.1420) George Munroe, 10th Baron of Foulis (1410 - 1452) m. Christian McCulloch (c.1414 - ) Hugh Munro, 1st Laird of Coul (c.1452 - c.1492) m. Eva MacLean (c.1457 - ) John Munro, 2nd Laird of Coul (c.1470 - c.1551) m. Margaret Makenzie (c. 1480 - ) John Moir Munro, 3rd Laird of Coul, 2nd Laird of Balconie (c.1501 - c.1600) m. Agnes Vass (c.1501 - 1500) Farquar Munroe (1527 - 1618) m. Catherine McCulloch (c. 1529 - ) John Munroe (1568 - ) m. Elizabeth Ross (c.1574 - ) Robert Munroe (1590 - 1633) m. Elizabeth Johnson (c. 1592 - ) William Munroe (1624 - 1718) m. Martha George (1634 - 1672) John Munroe (1666 - 1753) m. Hannah Marrett (1668 - 1716) William Munroe (1700 - 1778) m. Tabitha Hobbs (1701 - ) Susanna Munroe (1714 - ) m. Isaac Reed (1756 - 1829) William Reed (1785 - 1851) m. Rebecca Gordon (1787 - 1859) Abby Augusta Reed (1826 - 1899) m. William Nelson Fairbanks (1818 - 1854) Helen Suzette Fairbanks (1841 - 1921) m. Frederick Crowninshield (1845 - 1918) Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868 - 1941) m. Carl August de Gersdorff (1865 - 1944) Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) m. Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b.1941) Chevalier Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee, MStJ, CCR, KJ, GORC (b.1982) References Books Internet * RootsWeb.com * Wikipedia